La Ventana y la Enredadera
by Erelbrile
Summary: Arthur ha subido por aquella enredadera durante siglos, siempre por un motivo diferente.


Este fic está escrito y dedicado a Lorena Malfoy por su cumpleaños número **

No es la gran cosa, pero fue hecho con amor (?) y dedicación (?.?) y abnegación (?,?,?)

Saludos también a Van Der Banck por su cumpleaños.

**Pareja: FrUK. UKFr**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** - El que sube y el que baja - **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Ventana y La Enredadera<strong>

.

.

.

La ventana permanece abierta y las luces apagadas, sin embargo, los faroles de la calle te permiten descifrar las ramas que suben enrollándose sobre sí mismas; aquellas extensiones de un tronco demasiado delgado para llamarse árbol y lo suficientemente fuerte para servir a tu propósito.

Los años han provocado cambios en la enredadera; en cada ocasión las bifurcaciones cambian su lugar, los tentáculos nuevos se extienden hacia los lados y de no ser por las tijeras de jardinero que podan el vegetal cada año estás seguro que ya todas las paredes externas de la casa estarían cubiertas por él. Te agrada la idea, pero no se la has sugerido al sapo en ninguna ocasión.

Te asías de la enredadera y pruebas su resistencia; tu peso no es el mismo de cuando eras más joven, es cierto que hace quinientos o mil años te era más simple y menos doloroso el rasmillar tus manos y utilizar la fuerza de tus brazos, mas subes con agilidad y agarras el ritmo, reconociendo las hojas de un color verde oscuro de las más claras. Y piensas en Antonio, y en si el sapo viñero te recuerda a ti o al español al arrancar una hoja.

O tal vez en ambos, sabes muy bien que no fuiste el primero, ni el segundo, ni el tercero. Sabes muy bien que no ocupas ni el milésimo puesto, sería ridículo pensar que François hubiese permanecido abstemio por más de trecientos sesenta y cuatro días seguidos, y si multiplicásemos su edad por las cincuenta y tres semanas que tiene cada año, el número de personas por las que ha pasado es demasiado abrumante como para siquiera creerlo.

Las ramas son resistentes y aunque resoplas molesto con el sapo a mitad de camino, te sientes perfectamente feliz mientras escalas; te sientes como un niño nuevamente.

O como un adolescente.

O como un malandrín cabe añadir; no siempre has subido paredes con intenciones sinceras.

La primera vez fue por una broma; eras un chiquillo de unos siete años y con una navaja subiste hasta la habitación. En aquel tiempo era más sencillo; lo que hoy es una ventana en esos años era sólo un hueco en la pared y para tu cuerpo pequeño y flacuchento no fue un problema entrar en lo que entonces era el estudio de Bonnefoille.

Caminaste por los pasillos en silencio, seguido de cerca por un conejo que habías subido en tu morral. En la oscuridad de la gran casa, te atemorizaron las formas de los miles de adornos con que el gabacho decoraba su hogar.

Pero el resultado fue tan perfecto… Francia no volvió a quitarse el sombrero hasta que su cabello volvió a crecer y trataba de disimular con un moño los cortes disparejos a ambos lados de su rostro. ¡Así aprendería a no gastarte bromas sobre tu peinado!

En otra ocasión, fue por desobediencia. Por venganza inclusive. Te presentaste al atardecer y te envió a dormir a la iglesia. Aún recuerdas su tono, "los chicos del coro duermen en las bancas de la capilla" ¡y te cerró las puertas! Claro, en ese entonces se sentía todopoderoso con su voz masculina, cuando años antes parecía una chica al hablar. Y ahora, demostrándote el cómo su cuerpo se desarrollaba más velozmente que el tuyo, te hacía notar tu voz de niño. Y debes reconocer, si me permites la observación, que era bastante aguda en ese entonces.

Subiste por la misma mata, adentrándote en sus aposentos luego y encendiendo el candil. Se asustó tanto el gabacho con las sombras de su habitación; no se decidía si eran fantasmas o ladrones los que habían invadido su cuarto.

- ¿Quién vive?- Gritó sin atreverse a asomar la nariz a la puerta entreabierta. Y tú reíste haciendo sonar las campanas del servicio. François temió a los repiqueteos y escapó corriendo, bajando las escaleras hecho un bólido, ¡y pensar que le era tan familiar el sonido, si lo usaba a diario para llamar a sus criados!

Llegas a la altura del segundo piso y te detienes a mirar hacia abajo. Pareciera que con los años la altura aumentara. Pero continúas subiendo con el halo de colores que se sostiene sobre tu cabeza, alumbrando con distintas luces las hojas de la enredadera.

No falta demasiado para llegar hasta la ventana de su habitación y algunas hadas ya se sientan en el marco para hacerse señas de ánimos.

La última vez que hiciste esto -no, no intentes olvidarla ni te avergüences de tus palabras- la última vez que hiciste esto te sorprendiste al encontrar su cuarto donde antes estuviera el estudio. Y él te vio subir. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero sonrió al verte. Antes de que vieses su gesto torcido y preocupado, sonrió.

Los ladridos de los perros no te asustaban; elegiste aquella noche en que se avecinaba tormenta para que, con las corrientes de aire, su olfato se perdiese entre los miles de olores que les llegaban.

Al llegar a su ventana, él te estaba esperando.

Pero ahora, ¿por qué subes la enredadera? "Por culpa del idiota de Francia" Pero Inglaterra, ¿es ésa la única razón?

- Bonjour, Angleterre.- Te saludó sin, aparentemente, mucho aprecio. - ¿A qué has venido?-

- Hello, frog.- Lo reverenciaste con burla en tu intento por controlar tu asombro.- Mañana presento batalla.-

- Lo sé, por eso, ¿a qué has venido? ¿Te das cuenta que puedes guiarme a tu campamento, que puedo tomarte prisionero, que pueden pensar que eres un traidor?-

Podrías haberle dicho que caminar en solitario durante la noche, con el objeto de verlo, era una situación deliciosa para tu espíritu. Que la incertidumbre no te permitía dormir en el suelo de tu carpa.

- A saludar, a desearte suerte, a burlarme de tu rostro aterrado por la idea de ser vencido mañana sin siquiera haberte presentado junto a tu ejército.- El frunció el ceño, no gustaba de participar en las batallas, pero si eso era lo que querías, lo verías entre sus soldados.

- ¿Me acusas de cobarde?-

- Te llamo por tu nombre.- Sonreíste, pero algo de amistad se escapó de tus labios. El lo notó.

- No es justo lo que estás haciendo, ni para tu gente ni para la mía.- te criticó, tomando asiento. Pero tú te mantuviste cercano a la ventana, el limbo entre el afuera y el adentro. No planeabas quedarte demasiado tiempo.

- ¡Arthur, apresúrate o me congelaré de frío!- Alcanzas a maldecir antes de sujetarte con fuerza. Desde abajo la risa de Francia acusa lo divertida que se vio tu casi caída.

- ¡¿Por qué no mejor te subes tú, eh?- Pero claro, si al idiota del vino y los quesos se le ocurre dejar las llaves adentro, es a ti a quien le toca subir a abrir la puerta. ¿Acaso no podía dejar abierta la ventana de la cocina?

Y sin que tú lo notes, él hace girar entre sus dedos las llaves que, en teoría, están olvidadas al interior. ¡Si supieras!

Las prolongaciones de la planta son firmes, ni demasiado viejas ni demasiado jóvenes. Es el resultado de formar parte de una cadena de generaciones de semillas que germinan al pie de la muralla. Dentro de algunos años, las plantitas nuevas reemplazarán a las más viejas. De este modo, el manto vegetal jamás caerá.

- Tú me recibes, ¿no es lo mismo que traicionar a tu pueblo? La justicia debería encargarse de ti por conspirador.

El se acercó a ti con aquel gesto de molestia. Acarició tu rostro. Y besó tus labios.

La palma de tu mano dolió al cachetearlo, tanto como su mejilla. Y mientras él se recuperaba, te descolgaste por la ventana con una agilidad envidiable.

El se asomó mientras continuabas bajando.

- ¡Te beso y tú me atacas! ¿Qué he hecho para que me encares? ¡No es justa tu afrenta!-

- ¡Qué viva el oprobio y muera la justicia!- Le gritaste con un nudo en la garganta y el peso de tu sentencia en el corazón.

- ¡¿Y el amor? ¡¿Dónde queda el amor?-

Te dejaste caer los últimos metros y levantaste los ojos. Su mirada; la de un halcón.

- ¡El amor!- Le gritaste colocándote la capucha mientras una ligera llovizna principiaba a sentirse.- ¡Qué permanezca en el limbo!-

Y las nubes ocultaron la luna y la lluvia te ocultó a ti.

No sabes como tus palabras atacaron sus pensamientos, buscando un mensaje en ellos, a ratos rindiéndose a lo evidente: que eran literales.

Mientras, tú corrías entre los goterones, seguro de que los canes no te seguían.

François te ve dudar a unos metros de tu objetivo, pero no te dejará desviarte de su plan. Se afirma de la enredadera y sube, quejándose en su mente y soltando gruñidos en francés.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota?- Miras hacia abajo pero las sombras no te permiten verlo claramente.

- Como tenías miedo, he venido a acompañarte.-

Gruñes por lo bajo y él se carcajea. Continuas trepando; con una ligero quejido entras en la habitación y enciendes la luz.

Ahora puedes distinguir claramente sus manos y como se apoya en el marco de la ventana. Te acercas y él te observa, levantando la mirada pero no así la cabeza. Se sonríe.

- ¿Y ahora que te sucede, sapo? ¿No puedes pasar?- De su lado, la noche; del tuyo, la luz. Y en el marco, la transición entre uno y otro.

- Traspasaste el limbo, mon amour.-


End file.
